Tekken X Kasumi
Description Neptunia X Dead or Alive! A battle of fisticuffs genocide! Will one of Neptunia's most underrated stand a fighting chance against one of Video Game's most attractive? Interlude Boomstick: (drools) Wiz: Boomstick? BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Ah oh, it's you, Wiz. I was just looking at Zack Island related stuff... What about you? Wiz: The show just started. Anyway, Tekken, not to be confused with the fighting game of what she personifies... Boomstick: And Kasumi, the would've been Shinobu now on the run. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Boomstick: I'll be right back. Just gotta ej-''' (Wiz drags Boomstick.) Tekken Wiz: Known in the Neptunia universe as one of the most lesser known in history, Tekken, the Personification of the fighting game series of the same name, is somebody who desires to do her best, NO MATTER WHAT. '''Boomstick: But this crybaby of a Maker is somebody who want's to be like the rest of the cast. NO DEAL! Wiz: Tekken was tested by her physical force by Neptune, and despite punching a tree, it did not even budge once. Boomstick: Unsurprisingly, she cried like a bitch! Neptune empathizing, while the others, unimpressed, some guy was on his way... UNTIL THE TREE HIT HIM!!! Wiz: Apparently, the one who Neptune thought was that guy from the Liam Neeson film series of the same name, DID have some buff in her after all! Tak-DAMMIT! Tekken, Neptune, AND even Noire became the best of buds, although Noire seems a bit left out. Boomstick: And, as a result, Tekken was officially the series' wangst source! Wiz: Uh, actually... Wangsty people would be doing angst for no good reason. Tekken, on the other hand, has many a reason to cry her butt off. Boomstick: Are you mad? Ugh... Anyway, Tekken has not been seen much in her appearance in Neptunia V. And made NO appearance in V II. Thankfully, the same went for Plutia. GOD I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT BITCH AGAIN! Wiz: As a result, Tekken became DLC as a result. This, Nevertheless, did NOT change the story at all. Boomstick: So... She has no story. MOTHERVIPER! She's a crying wolf, an attractive kid, AND has no story! I'm starting to LOATHE this whore like she never existed!!! The Grinch: I... HAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!! Boomstick: So what IF that quote came from the Ron Howard version?! It expresses my feeling for this wimp! PLUS, you don't get to hear something as epic as THAT in the original animated film! Wiz: ... Um... Anyway, getting off the topic of Ranting, Tekken is capable of the art of pfft... "Fighting Karate"?! How the hell could Compile Heart make a mistake like THIS!!? Fighting Karate isn't even a real fighting style!!! Boomstick: ... What a dumbass. Wiz: I have no comment on how Stupid that is! Anyway, for skills, Tekken's Rush of choice is Overtake. throws 5 punches with unexpected results. Boomstick: (OKAY, but this is her LAST CHANCE!) Straight does a punch with full force, while her other move of the Power Department, The 8th Gate of Hell: Fraud! pushes Tekken to her limit, AND THAT'S NOT HER MOST POWERFUL ATTACK! FAR FROM IT! Wiz: In the Break industry, High Roundhouse, is, really the only kick of this kind of worth. It's a Roundhouse Kick. Boomstick: OMG! Tekken is Chuck Norris! But also a chick! Wiz: There isn't really a lot Tekken could do. She is capable of Fujin Fist, which is a punch that sends an opponent flying in the air with wind involved. Boomstick: Raijin Fist, zaps an opponent while dealing an opponent a heavy blow, AND THAT'S IT for SP Skills, the rest, benefit from allies... Wiz: Tekken Style is NOT like the short lived Internet fad. Rather it is Tekken's Five hit combo of choice. Boomstick: Rushing Wild beats the crap out of Foes while there are punches at the face! Wiz: It should also be noted that Tekken has only ONE EXE Drive. But it does so much damage, it is scary. Boomstick: 10 Hits Combo is the equivalent of a fighting game character's Finishing Move. 'Cept, this one makes the OPPONENT EXPLODE, and then there is no more anything, much like an actual OHKO move, but with ten hits. While this kind of arsenal seems small, keep in mind that Tekken as a physical fighter in a JRPG is nearly unmatched in her ability. Boomstick: Man... We REALLY fucked up when comes to passive abilities not being used for previous Neptunia characters. so we decided to do so from hereon. Sorry guys... Wiz: Physical Damage Resist + is the primary reason for her pleasure for PAIN. Her resistance against Physical Damage is greatly improved as a result of her training of... Well, you know. Boomstick: She also has Ignore Enemy Traits, which means all enemies are capable of being dealt the same PAIN, even if they have some kind of ability that typically does otherwise. SUCK IT, P-ZZ, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! Wiz: Based on Nepgear, and Tekken's training to use fists as part of Nepgear's fighting style, it would seem all that Masochism only leads to more power... Apparently, this "Fighting Karate" thing is SO rigorous, and strict in that style of fighting, thait made Tekken into a complete MONSTER in combat. Boomstick: Hell, it was even relevant this gal's on par with the CPUs after their goddess forms couldn't do shit on a machine! Hell, she took it out with ease! Even Purple Heart with her serious Demeanor was confused. Wiz: And while she does feel fear, she still seems to be amazed at her full potential, if, scared at her own power. Boomstick: Like when she was abused by some guys, and one hit was enough to kill them all. Talk about fear all over! Wiz: But despite loving being dealt physical pain, her mentality and emotions usually get the better of her. Boomstick: For instance, SHE SOUNDS LIKE A BITCH! It's no wonder the English version got it wrong! Wiz: True, unless you want to hear the Japanese dub instead. Boomstick: (Listens...) AW CRAP! We ruin EVERYTHING Japanese! What the FUCK, Dynamite Headdy, What the FUCK, Zilla, What t-''' Wiz: We'll just leave the complaining Boomstick alone for now. Tekken requires motivation to fight, and is sometimes a coward in combat against stronger foes, PLUS, unlike the Mishima Zaibatsu, Tekken does NOT have a Devil Gene. Most of her fighting, besides her SP skills, are based on her physical force; HOWEVER, her strength as a fighter type is so high, the fact she can crack stone is VERY fearsome... But can this mistress of JRPG physical combat do anything about the opponent before her? Also... BOOMSTICK! 'Boomstick: Don't tell me y-' Wiz: Yep. '''Boomstick: Fuck. Tekken: But if you want me to do it, I guess I have to comply... Boomstick: That wasn't in Japanese, was it? Wiz: No. Boomstick: (Says a bunch of gibberish.) Kasumi NOTE: The initial analysis for Kasumi came from another fight. It will be edited to seem original, and stock. Wiz: Kasumi was the princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan of ninja. Her older brother, Hayate, was next in line to become its master, and her half-sister Ayane hated her. Boomstick: Then Kasumi's evil uncle Raidou came to their village and put Hayate into a coma. Seriously, what is up with these evil family members? Wiz: Now Kasumi was set to be the clan's master, but after learning of Raidou's attack, she was determined to avenge her brother. Kasumi left the village to go after Raidou without permission, leaving the Mugen Tenshin with no choice but to hunt down and kill her. Boomstick: !!! What the crap?! Wiz: Apparently, their reasoning was that Kasumi could potentially risk revealing their clan's presence to the outside world... which is beyond flawed, considering Hayate and Ayane hardly even attempt to hide themselves. Boomstick: To her credit, Kasumi actually tried blending in and keeping a low profile while her brother and half-sister casually walk around in broad daylight in their ninja attire. Ninja ideology fail. Wiz: She was trained in one of the two Mugen Tenshin styles of Ninjitsu: Tenjinmon, in which its user attains superhuman strength and a high resistance to physical pressure. Boomstick: She focuses on a solid defense and evasion, and dishes out damage with fast combos and grapples. Wiz: Kasumi entered the Dead or Alive fighting tournament, hosted by the Dead-Or-Alive-Executive-Committee... Boomstick: Try saying that fast three times... anyway, she defeated everyone in her way up until Raidou, whom she killed, winning the entire competition. Wiz: But during her battle with her uncle, a power change occurred within DOATEC. It’s founder, Fame Douglas, was assassinated and the company was soon taken over by the scientist Victor Donovan. With DOATEC’s resources at his disposal, he had Kasumi captured and saw her as the key to creating the ultimate fighter. Boomstick: You mean those glasses that contain everyone’s fighting styles? Wiz: NO!!! He copied her DNA and created a vast array of clones. Boomstick: Then Ryu Hayabusa came to help bust out his best buddy’s sister and Kasumi was free. Wiz: Despite being constantly hunted by her clan and Donovan’s schemes, Kasumi was quite soft, trying to avoid any and all battles and seeking peaceful solutions... even when the Mugen Tenshin was preparing for war against DOATEC. Boomstick: Shouldn't that count as a ninja fail too? Wiz: After DOATEC’s fall, Donovan took off with another evil company up his sleeve called MIST, but two years later, Kasumi had matured. She was still as kindhearted as before, but now more than willing to fight in order to do what’s right. Boomstick: And like Hayate’s best friend Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi also utilizes ninpo in two ways: as a means of teleporting short distances to avoid attacks and surprise opponents, and to unleash her family’s trademark ultimate attack: the Torn Sky Blast. It was this very move that she used to finish off her evil uncle Raidou. Wiz: And while not utilize in any of the tournament, Kasumi always carries her blade, the Wakizashi. Boomstick: When she actually does decide to wield it, Kasumi can slice her enemies to ribbons. And she also carries a couple of kunai, which can be thrown individually or, with at least three and up to six, can be combined into the windmill shuriken. She was able to escape possible death by her own clan for years, can leap high into the air in a single bound, and is fast enough to keep up with her half-sister Ayane, who is fast enough to dodge a helicopter’s chain gun fire. Wiz: Throughout her career, she's managed to defeat a large plethora of fighters, from seasoned wrestlers and martial artists to deadly assassins and ninja. Boomstick: Most impressive of all were her victories against Raidou and her energy-based clone of herself Alpha-152, who, in their final encounter, copied the moves of and took on the form of herself, Ayane, Hayate, and even Ryu Hayabusa. Damn. Wiz: Was Alpha as strong as Ryu Hayabusa? No, but being able stand up to four different fighting styles that change on the fly certainly isn’t an easy task. Boomstick: At the same time, while Kasumi hasn’t suffered any real big losses, she has made some mistakes along the way. Wiz: Her most ridiculous mistake of all was being tricked into going to Zack Island... twice! The first time, she thought it was where the next tournament would be held, and the second time, after hearing rumors that Hayate was there. Boomstick: After finding out that her brother wasn’t there, instead of leaving, she decided to take a vacation, hanging out with all her female competitors, including her bitter half-sister, playing volleyball and tug-of-war, riding in jet skis and water slides, racing each other to flags and across the pool, engaging in epic butt battles, and... Wiz: Okay, I'm going to have to cut you off. (The video begins fading away.) Boomstick: Wait, Wiz! This is what I was looking at earlier when the show started! No! (The screen goes dark, then returns to the main video.) Wiz: Kasumi may not be perfect and was overly passive in the past, but she is one powerful combatant. She’s not just a pretty face; she’s a fighter. Christie: I can't let you go any further. Kasumi: Then I'll just fight my way through. DEATH BATTLE (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息) As Kasumi was thinking to herself, about all the fights she's been through; Against Raidou... Against her fellow peers over and over again, hell, even all those clones, she knew it had to come to an end eventually. As the Summer leaves were dying, Kasumi felt a sense of guilt after leaving Mugen Tenshin, and being on the run for nearly 3 years, as Autumn occurred... (Leaves Rustle.) (Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息 ends) That was then Kasumi felt something else; worry, about Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, even her nemesis, Ayane. Are they all right, Kasumi thought... That was when the impossible occured... Three familiar bodies fell from a tree at sunset. It seemed as though the bodies were of those Kasumi knew more than anyone else; she inspected the bodies and confirmed they were dead. (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa OST Silver Pleiades Star) That was when a stranger from a digital dimension found out that somebody discovered the defeated bodies, and wanted to know who killed them. Kasumi: Who are you? Tekken: Um... M-My name is Tekken... Tekken, worried she'd get in huge trouble simply admitted the truth. Tekken: You... See... I kinda, wanted to fight with those guys, but... They sorta rejected, saying My muscle mass is too weak for the job. So, I... Kinda wanted to prove my worth, 3 to 1. My... Victory led to their... Death. I'm... So... Sorry. Despite Kasumi's hatred toward Tekken, she also had a sense of regret, not to mention intrigue. How could a weak looking amateur be able to take on THREE world class fighters, at one time even, and win? There was only one way to find out... Kasumi: If you really are as strong as I am thinking otherwise, I accept your challenge. Tekken, simply gathering confidence got her pose ready as well. FIGHT! Kasumi, guessing that Tekken was a meager Kung Fu Girl simply guessed she was just like the rest of them; no way could they stand a chance to a kunoichi... She teleported to Tekken to attempt her first attack, yet, so did Tekken. PON The two punched each other in the face in unison. They both shared the first attack, but Tekken used her foot to kick Kasumi, hard at her chest, sending her FLYING. The next thing Kasumi knew, she was on a very shallow river, confused as to how this happened... As Tekken caught up, Kasumi was surprised at how truly powerful her style of fighting was. But neither were out of the woods just yet; far from it. (Cues Swan Song OST - Distorted Earth) Kasumi vowed to never to make that mistake again. Tekken, though, seemed to be pleased at that punch and wanted more pain for her pleasure... Kasumi: (!!! She still smiling from that punch?!) But before she could think, Tekken charged at Kasumi with Raijin Fist, Luckily for Kasumi, she teleported before getting punched with a shock result, and kicked Tekken from behind, and punched, and kicked her in a combo that should force her to know what pain really feels like as Kasumi grappled her. But as Tekken got up, she was giggling at what she thought was merely a farce. Tekken: Arigato Goziamasu... That felt good... Once again, Kasumi was flabbergasted. Was this much pain tolerance the reason she killed Hayate, Ryu, and Ayane?! She was forced to increase her A-Game, to an S-Game, as Tekken used a combo, then her Tekken Style ability. Once again Kasumi was sent flying, but this time, Tekken followed suit, knowing she might make a counterattack from the air... (Cues Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme) And Kasumi did, deciding the Windmill Shuriken would be useless as forming it this high would take too long; maybe later she thought. She then pulled out two kunai to test her bloodletting. Kasumi then pushed herself out of the air, and attempted to cross-cut Tekken after teleporting a distance from the air. To Kasumi's dismay though, Tekken saw the whole process coming and did a High Roundhouse to Kasumi's arm, effectively breaking every bone in it. Even a sneak attack couldn't stop Tekken now! And it felt like Kasumi's arm was shattered. The only thing left in Kasumi's arsenal that could stop Tekken was the move that she used to Kill Raidou, but she lost a lot of energy just trying to find a flaw in Tekken's arsenal. Then Kasumi remembered the other three. Kasumi: So... That's how you killed them, huh...? Such bone-crushing power that no other Martial Artist I fought ever had? You're good, I tip my hat off to you for that. Tekken just smiled, knowing somebody has to die. Kasumi pulled out her Wakizashi. (Cues Assassin's Creed 2 Theme - Venice Rooftops (Chase Theme)) The least Kasumi could do with her Ninjato is use it with her other arm. Her legs were still fully intact. She had an idea... It was risky, but she can make it work. She just needed to use her Ninpo teleporting A LOT, no true pattern, then when Tekken's confused, finish her off. Here goes everything... Kasumi thought as she prepared for impact... As Tekken came at Kasumi at full force the latter evaded the former's Fujin Fist. Kasumi teleported behind her adversary now. As Tekken tried to look behind, she found that Kasumi was teleporting ALL OVER. Tekken, dazed from such seizure induced illusion, ultimately was caught off guard by Kasumi's Wakizashi. Tekken, slashed by the Ninjato, finally felt what it truly felt like to feel pain, and take no pleasure from it. Tekken: Ah... AH...! I... Don't like this kind of pain at all... Tekken, finally at her most vulnerable, was targeted by Kasumi's ultimate move: Torn Sky Blast. (Cues "Hello, world." - BGM - グローバルネットワーク) As Kasumi focused her arms, her inner strength, and her mind, everything was being channeled, and a giant force was about to annihilate Tekken. As Kasumi released that force of pure energy, Tekken was trying to slowly inch out of the way, but the force was too great. Tekken was now the one sent flying, and Kasumi went hot pursuit at her, preparing her six kunai, and used her Windmill Shuriken at Tekken, who was falling for awhile now. Barely, she turned to her side, and somehow, avoided the attack. As Tekken finally landed on road walk, she was barely able to get up. When she did, Kasumi was already about to use another Torn Sky Blast. Just the fact that either one was going to die gave Tekken some much needed motivation. She pushed herself to the highest limit in her training, allowing her to withstand a Second Torn Sky Blast and was finally about to use her ultimate... A grid like area reminded Kasumi that Tekken was resisting all that pain no matter what was thrown at her. As Kasumi regained consciousness, Tekken was already at her 8th of 10 hit combo. Both were disfigured by this point. By the tenth, and last hit, Kasumi was sent flying so far, Kasumi was nowhere to be found. ("Hello, world." - BGM - グローバルネットワーク ends) As Tekken eventually found her, she found that her finisher was so powerful all that's left of Kasumi was her body missing a leg, and a hand. The explosion killed her on the spot. K.O.! Before Tekken could feel any fear, ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin located exactly where Kasumi was. This time, they would need to know who killed the Kunoichi on the Run. Pushing what's left of her body to her limit, Tekken ran while limping... Results (Cues Riku - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended) Boomstick: And now Kasumi is screwed over by the people she ran from! Wiz: This was incredibly tough to call. Sure, Kasumi wasn't screwing around in combat, but Tekken's Passive Ability: Ignore Enemy Traits BYPASSED Kasumi's Tenjinmon properties; thus was able to break any defense she had. Also, if we compare Tekken as a clan member by the final boss of Neptunia V, and Kasumi's best moments such as the Death of Raidou, and the Alpha clones, it should be imperative to note any true character from an ACTUAL fighting game, not anything else, remains unchanged, skill wise, despite improving over the course of the series. Boomstick: Compare to a JRPG character like Tekken, She learns like a boss quickly, and effectively. Hell, when she was getting physically abused, her fear of rape became a friggen EXPLOSION! You can't screw with that kind of power! Wiz: Also, Noire, and even Neptune were questioning how that could even happen at all! Even Neptune stated Tekken might be just as, if not MORE scary than- Boomstick: PLEASE! DON'T SAY HER GOD FUCKING DAMNED NAME WIZ! I DON'T WANT HER TO COME BACK! Wiz: Sadie, aka Iris Heart; and yes, Boomstick, she might make a return after certain Announcements in the Fighting Game Industry. So get used to it. Boomstick: Both were too soft for their own good, which made me wonder why they even fought in the first place. Wiz: But what would be Kasumi's biggest flaw of all happened right away, as Kasumi thought Tekken was your average Martial Artist, then got her ass handed throughout most of the fight. Boomstick: Kasumi's redeeming qualities were her Wakizashi, and Torn Sky Blast, as well as her Ninpo. But even Torn Sky Blast, her most powerful move of all just isn't enough. Wiz: While Torn Sky Blast killed Raidou, it only screeched Tekken to a halt. Boomstick: Sor-ry! But for those of you DOA fans out there, it should be noted, Tekken has SURVIVED forces stronger than Kasumi's most powerful move! Wiz: And while Kasumi's hardest task was to kill The Alpha Clones, and preventing war, depending on your clan in Neptunia V, Tekken's hardest task was to stop the forces of Tari. When a task regarding a crash in the video game industry is personified, THAT AMASSES TO A LOT OF APOCALYPTIC FORCE! I KID YOU NOT! Boomstick: And with that comes the end of another legend! A Kunoichi Princess! Wiz: The winner is... Tekken. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... The most powerful elderly combatants are going to fight Gauntlet to Giant Sword with the same as Guts'... ? vs ? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Fistfight